


Gold

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Pining, Skating, Sweet, WIN, Yuri on Ice AU, proposal, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Stan is Eddie's new skating coach, but he starts to have feelings for him.





	Gold

Eddie pulls on his skate, lacing it with care, his hands quivering and he's not sure if it's with cold or with anxiety. He shoves the lace through the top holes, tying them off in a bow. 

He peers around, looking for his coach, Stan, jumping more than he'd expect to when his eyes meet Stan's. 

"Eddie, good to see you," Stan acknowledges him with a nod, walking over and putting his hand to eddie, grasping Eddie's in his own and pulling him up. "You get cold easily?" He notices, feeling Eddie's hands feeling near icy when he's hardly been in the rink at all.

"Uh- yeah, hi Mr. Uris, I'm seriously so so honored to work with you-" Eddie starts, stopping when Stan waves his hand to tell him to stop. 

"We should get started soon, I've only ever seen your work in videos, can you do that routine from the last competition?" Stan asks, hoping Eddie would understand once he pulls up the music from the routine. 

Eddie nods, walking on the thin blades of the skates, holding onto the wall for a moment, breaking under the pressure of working with his idol. Once the music hits his ears it all melts away though, it flows through him from his ears to his toes, bringing a performance smile to his face and fluid movements through his body.

Eddie glides on the surface of the ice, his arms poised elegantly above his head, doing a turn, and then another, both flawlessly. He truly forgets himself in his skating. 

The music ends and he slides over to the edge, leaning on the wall and panting to find his breath. "Good?" He asks through a breath out.

"Decent," Stan nods in response. Taking some notes on his laptop, his slender fingers dancing around the keys as delicately as Eddie's landings after jumps.

Eddie nods breathlessly. _At least it's decent_ , he smiles to himself, getting back onto the normal floor and shuffling to the bench, drinking from his water bottle. "How can I improve it, Mr. Uris?" He turns and asks the curly haired man.

"We can discuss, over coffee perhaps? And don't call me mr. Uris. That's m-my father. Stanley to you," he says with a playful smirk that Eddie wouldn't have expected from him.

Eddie keeps his jaw from dropping, "uh- yeah, coffee, now?" He asks, his words just barely stumbling from his lips.

"Sure, if that works for you," Stan says with a shrug, gathering his coat up into his arms, and then his laptop, sliding it smoothly into his over the shoulder bag.

Anxiety bubbles into Eddie's throat, but this definitely will be good, _it has to be_. Stanley Uris. His idol, someone he's looked up to for as far back as he can remember. And he wants to get _coffee_ with _him_. 

Eddie gathers his stuff up, taking off his skates as quickly as he can, pulling at the laces with his spindly fingers clumsily. He finally brushes his fingers through his hair and goes back out to Stan, "Ready if you are," he says with a grin, the nervousness masking it almost like a subtle grimace.

"I'm always ready, a lesson in life, be ready for anything," the man says with a tense shrug, seeming more like he's trying to convince _himself._

Eddie's grimace disappears, his worry faltering only for a moment, because, despite what he always thought. _Stanley Uris is a human being._

Stan looks down at him, "Well, let's go, I know a place near here, we can walk," he announces, seeming almost as nervous as Eddie? _That can't be._

Stan leads the way out of the rink doors, the warmth of the outside hitting their skin. One foot in front of the other, they walk nearly in sync. They walk in silence, just the sound of feet hitting the pavement, Eddie notices how Stan's always meet the pavement with a satisfying smack, he finds comfort in it.

They reach the coffee shop, Stan automatically holding the door open for Eddie as the smell of coffee beans fill their noses. Stan sighs, "One of my favorite places," he tells Eddie, leading him to get in line.

Stan orders first, getting a black coffee that makes Eddie feel intimidated by his original idea of something sweeter. Despite that, he chooses what he wants, not wanting to sacrifice himself even if sometimes _himself_ is embarrassing around boys he's interested in.

Stan smirks in his direction and Eddie can't help but blush, a strong gaze in his direction never fails to render him useless. "Nice order," Stan teases, going to grab his to-go cup, not putting any creamer or sugar in it, taking sips from it with a seemingly unphased expression, _what a power move._

Eddie sips from his sweeter version, feeling almost weak in comparison to Stan, the competition threatening his own masculinity, caught between his crush and his pride.

"So, how do you feel about working with me long term?" Stan asks, taking a seat, looking over at Eddie to command him to sit across from him.

"I- think I'd like that," Eddie nods, trying not to look flustered as he sips at his coffee. "If you'd like we could go back to the rink after this? I have some skills I'm trying to refine-," Eddie starts to ramble, stopping when Stan kindly shushes him.

"That was the only work based question I plan to ask on this outing," Stan says outright, very blunt in how he communicates, that much has been made obvious to Eddie thus far.

"Oh," Eddie says, trying to hold back a sheepish giggle, _what kinds of conversations does he want then?_ He asks himself, wracking his brain for things to say next.

"I checked your Twitter, and your Facebook," Stan admits, still keeping his persona of confidence, "You seem like a good person."

Eddie hears the tone in Stan's voice, reading that that isn't a thing he says often, obviously not one for giving compliments. "Thank you, and you as well Mr. Ur- Stanley," he corrects himself quickly, not wanting to offend him even just out of a habit.

Stan scoffs a bit, "Oh I'm far from a good person, or at least used to be," he claims, a hardass on everyone, but over anyone else, himself.

"No, sir- uh, Stanley, I think you're a good person," Eddie assures, reaching out for Stan's hand out of reflex and how he's used to comforting his friends.

Stan flinches at the contact before taking Eddie's hand back, "You'll learn soon enough," Stan tells him softly. 

"Or _I'll_ teach _you_ soon enough," Eddie says with a cocked eyebrow, taking a drink from his cup, wincing when it nearly burns his tongue, earning a dry chuckle from Stan.

Skip forward a few days, Eddie and Stan are on a run for conditioning, laughing through their panting, and Eddie can't help but look at how Stan's arms look even more toned in the natural light, he tries to look away but he is unable to make himself, to his thankfulness, Stan doesn't notice. 

"So, Eddie, you're pretty cool," Stan says softly, searching his brain for literally any other compliment or adjective but Eddie takes up too much of his thoughts to have any other.

Eddie smiles softly, looking down at his feet as his running shoes wack against the pavement. "You are too, Stanley," he says on his breaths out, hoping he can play off the blushing by the heat and fatigue.

On another occasion, Eddie is finally at his first competition after months of training with Stan, doing a classical routine to the song _Take My Breath Away._

Stan watches in prideful astonishment, tuning out the anxiety inducing roar of the crowd while his vision tunnels in on Eddie, and he knows for a _fact_ now that this crush is getting out of hand. He's been... Subtle? At least tried to be.

He's still unsure of Eddie liking him too, or if they could be considered in a relationship, they've known each other for nearly a year now, and have grown close. They've held hands, and even shared a bed. Eddie is the only person Stan can touch now without feeling gross.

Eddie slides off the ice, Stan rushing from his spot to meet him in the Kiss and Cry. He finds Eddie, his pride showing through nearly every bit of him as he takes Eddie by the shoulders and looking him in the eye before pulling him in for a tight hug.

Eddie hugs back, and for once in his life, he feels proud of _himself_. Something he'd never expected. He squeezes Stan once before pulling back, "Did I do good?" He asks breathlessly.

"You did amazing- took my breath away," Stan grins at his pun about the song he'd choreographed Eddie to.

Eddie returns the playful smirk, "I'm glad," he smiles, his deep brown eyes sparkling as they look into Stan's.

 _Now or never_ , Stan decides, "I think I love you, Eddie," he blurts out, immediately looking surprised even with himself. He looks to the floor, scuffing his heel on it in shame.

 

Eddie takes several moments to process this, but once he does he nudges Stan's gaze back to meet his, "I love you too," he says softly, taking one of Stan's hands in his.

Months later, the final competition is just around the corner and Stan makes a choice, spending hours in a store looking at rings, taking forever to find one that seems _perfect enough._

The competition comes, Eddie doing better than Stan ever could have imagined, tears coming to his eyes at just how _beautiful_ and _graceful_ his boyfriend is.

They meet in the Kiss and Cry, Stan hugging him and complimenting him as usual, trying to soothe his own nerves about both Eddie's placement, and his plan.

Stan watches the screen anxiously from the Kiss and Cry, watching Eddie moreso than anything else, nearly bursting into happily relieved tears when Eddie gets placed first, _just as I expected him to._

Eddie comes back with his gold medal, tears streaming down his face and his first instinct is to pull Stan into a deep kiss, gripping his hands around Stan's windbreaker to anchor him, coming back up to find Stan crying too.

Stan stands proudly beside his boyfriend as Eddie answers the questions from the paparazzi with ease, having improved so much in his time working and being with Stan.

Next comes the best part, the after party. Eddie loves these, purely for the calmness of them. A party he can tolerate, wine and slow music and talking to people who respect him. He's gained _respect._

He hears a familiar opening tune fill his ears, swaying almost by reflex, looking around quickly for Stan, the first song Stan made a routine for me with, he remembers immediately, he could never forget. He sees Stan walking away from the dj with a smirk on his lips, _I should have known._

Stan comes up to him, his hands going to Eddie's waist, holding him gently as Eddie reaches his hands up to Stan's shoulders, swaying with him and feeling like they're the only two people in the room, the only two people in the world even.

The song comes to an end much too soon, Eddie leaning up into a kiss to Stan's lips and Stan pulls away _much too soon_. It fills Eddie with worry until Stan is dropping to his knee in a room so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Stan pulls a small navy box out of his pocket, smiling sheepishly as he opens it to reveal a dainty golden ring, representative of Eddie's win, Stan had _known_ he'd win.

Tears form in Eddie's eyes, and he's so focused on this being the happiest moment of his life this far to hear the applause and cheers in the background as he nods quickly at Stan, pulling him into a hug, kissing his cheek over and over. "Of course," he whispers in Stan's ear.

Then, like nobody expects, Eddie drops to his own knee, pulling out a small box of his own, "Guess we had the same idea," he says softly, tears streaming freely down his cheeks.


End file.
